I forgot the carrots
by Mystic8668
Summary: Alec finds out the hard way that there's a transgenic Kryptonite.


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters or Manticore and all that jolly stuff, but I wish I owned Alec ;)  
  
Alec walked through the only large supermarket left in Seattle searching for carrots because he thought his vision was weaker than before, but it really was not. He walked past apples, bread, and pies until he finally came upon the carrots he picked up a bag of the oddly shaped vegetables. On his way walking to the checkout he came upon the hair care products his eyes widenend at the hair gel. He picked up a bottle and read the back, "Get spikes, waves, and more styles!" He always liked his hair to look attractive since he was at Manticore seeing Lydecker do it one day. He dropped the carrots to the floor and began throwing different kinds into his cart with a grin on his face. He walked up to the checkout and the man looked at him with an odd look on his, but he looked like he liked hair gel, too because of his hair.  
  
Checkout guy: So, I take it you like hair gel?  
  
Alec: Um........what? Yeah I guess. Will you hurry?  
  
Checkout guy: Yeah, sorry.  
  
The checkout guy shrugged and began swishing the hair gel over the scanner. The total came to $56.75 Alec used some of his winnings from an old Monty Cora fight to pay. He took his bag and went back to Joshua and his's apartment. Joshua sat by the windowsill painting a sunset when he walked in.   
  
Alec:"Hey Joshua."  
  
Joshua:"Oh hello Alec. Did you get your carrots?" Joshua asked still painting.  
  
Alec:"No, I decided my eyesight is fine."   
But he had actually forgot all about carrots. He said grabbing his bag and walking into the bathroom. He pulled out one container of hair gel and squeezed some out into his haid,   
  
Alec: "Ah the cool feel of hair gel." He said sniffing it smelling an orange- like scent. It was orange with little air bubbles in it. He began to spread it through his hair making it spiked, but for some reason he did not like it. So, he tried to make a wave it the front, but he thought it looked odd. So he made his hair flat, no. Parted, no. Nothing appealed to him. He was determined to find the perfect hair style. A couple times he yelled I must find it! That scared Joshua who was afraid Alec had lost his mind like Ben since he had heard what happened. It was late so Joshua decided to go to bed, but he was a bit afrsid Alec would hurt him in his sleep. Alec never left the bathroom though he stayed in for days not coming out. He just couldn't find the right one.   
  
Alec: "I must find it! I must." He had used all the bottles except one even getting so angry he dumped for or five down the sink. So now the bathroom smelled like the fruit section of the supermarket. He had been so sleep deprived (unlike Max who could go for as long as a month without sleep) he had actually swallowed some thinking he had telekinetic powers to make it go right with his mind. That didn't work that well. Joshua came in and saw alec lying on the floor with the last bottle of hair gel in his hand empty.  
  
Joshua: "Alec? Alec? Are you alright?" He said taking the bottle out of his hand. Alec's face was a ghostly white color and he looked like he had barfed a good couple times by then.   
  
Alec: "I can't find the right one. I can't find it. Why can't I find it Joshua? Why?" Alec said rolling over on other bottles of hair gel. Joshua was worried so he decided to call Logan since Logan always usually knew what to do. Logan was sitting at his computer playing Tetris since he just finished an eyes only screening. His phone ring and he picked up the reciever,  
  
Logan: "Hello, it's Logan."  
  
Joshua: "Alec is sick. He's scaring me talking about hair jelly."  
Logan got a confused look on his face not understanding what Joshua had meant. Than he understood what he meant.   
  
Logan: "Oh you mean hair gel? Maybe he's had a bad reaction to some. Tell me what the name of the brand is." Joshua picked up a bottle and read the container, Jell they must have tried to be creative but had failed in just changing a letter. He told Logan the name and he did a search on his computer for the ingredients while Joshua looked at them himself. His eyes widenend as he came across two words Methylchloroisothiazolinone and Methylisothiazolinone. Father had always told him not to let the others touch those two at the same time. It was like Kryptonite for transgenics that was what had happened to Alec. He explained to Logan.   
  
Logan: "I'll be over get away from that stuff."  
  
Joshua: "I'll be fine I'm first, special. It doesn't hurt me." Since Joshua was made first he didn't have any problems he was normal as a dogman could get. he carried Alec into the living room and set him on the sofa. Logan walked in with a vile.   
  
Logan: "When I was younger I was taught the opposit of these two for some reason. I got some while I was at my house." Alec had not become unconscious. Logan opened his mouth and dumped it in. Color went back to his face.  
  
Logan: "Will you go burn those hair gel bottles?" Logan asked Joshua. Joshua walked in the bathroom and did just that. Alec quickly came to. He flipped off of the sofa to behind it. Than looked at Logan.   
  
Alec: "Hey I'm not like that." Alec said referring to Logan looking down directly at his face. Logan laughed.   
  
Logan: "Neither am I." Logan explained everything that happened after he finished Joshua finished destroying all the hair gel bottles and came back out.   
  
Joshua: "I'm done." he said rubbing his hands together.  
  
Alec: "You know I think I should really get those carrots now." Joshua laughed while Logan just looked at him confused. 


End file.
